Well than, how is that?
by Scenro
Summary: This is a really screwed up fic. almost to strange for even me to handle. ... Imagine a huge amount of cartoon charachters, from toonami shows, adult swim shows, and just other animes mixed to gether with kingdom hearts.....relly weird... i mean seriously


Here is a fanfiction that is really screwed up if you catch my drift…..REALLLYYY WEIRD! .. anyway, it was done mostly by my friend John. I just put in a few suggestions and wrote and typed it up. It is a mix with many anime's toonami hows, and the unfortunate characters of Kingdom hearts. Might get a few Buadilare Orphans characters in it too… well see…So please enjoy. This may be a few chapters long, but don't be scared, nothings going to come out and bite you…woo! R&R plz….ICAN"T SPELL! ARGGGHHH! …yeah…..here yeh goes:

**A really screwed up fic**

Sora lay down on the beach, bored and lifeless. His keyblade disappeared after Kingdom hearts 3 and he was transported back to the island he lived before he went on his great adventure with the keyblade. Now he was wasting away on some stinking island.

"This sucks!" he said.

Suddenly a small yellow light popped through the sky. As the object started towards them, Sora said "hey Kiari! It is a shooting star! Let's make a wish!"

"okay" Kiari said as she chewed on a piece of munny.

They both began, " I wish- … bam!"

A strange object hit them and made a crack like an egg down Kiari's head and face. Sora lay a few feet away dazed.

"Oh me got!" he said.

A strange person older than him stood up. ((Author notes/ yes, he is still 14, he does not age apparently.))

"That's not how you say oh my god you dumb ass!" the strange person said. The person walked across the beach, a young boy following him.

"Hey Kiyo!" said the little kid. "That kid has strange hair! Is there a porcupine on his head? … hey you should have your hair that way!"

"Zatch!" Kiyo said to the young boy. "What are you thinking? Look at him! He's hideous!" Kiyo crouched down next to Zatch. "Take for example, his hair is, well not a porcupine, but more of a pinecone shape."

"A pinecone?"

"Yes, a pine cone. That shows that he is a cone head, and therefore a-"

"A dunce?"

Sora stared at stupidly at the too that were obviously talking about him. "What? … Give me chocolate!" Sora had a mood swing attack and ran towards Kiyo and the kid Zatch.

Kiyo and Zatch got ready with spell book in hand. Than suddenly, something crawled up from the sand covered in the dusty substance, as Sora tripped over it and was flung through the air, screaming lie a little girl.

"What'd you kick me for ? And why'd you and Kiari burry me!" the person covered in the sand said.

"OMG! It's a sand man from star wars!" Sora screamed running and bumping into Kiari. "Oh hello Kiari," Sora said staring at the crack I her head as it got wider. "I think it's getting bigger" Sora poked at Kiari's head.

"Really?" she replied. " I thought it looked nice. Almost like Harry Potter."

Everyone stared in horror, including Zatch and Kiyo. They all shook there heads. "What?" she said. Than suddenly the crack opened up even wider and a man with a huge yellow fro came out.

"OMG! IT"s BO bo bo!" Riku said running up anxiously towards the man. A girl with pink hair stood next to him confused. When Kiari saw the girl, she mauled the girl and they both ran away together.

"Whoa!" Bo-bobo said starring at Riku. "Hey little man, I don't wig that way, my wiggen is for me and no wiggen wigger is going to wig me out!"

Riku stared stupidly drooling," duhhh……"

Bo bo bo sat down with a teddy bear. " my jammy's are ready" he said smiling.

"ummm…." Sora did not finish h as he was hit over the head.

"Don't you make fun of Teddy! You porcupine head!" BO bo bo said hitting Sora over the head with giant nose hairs again.

" Wow, Kiyo look he's using nose hairs to attack people! Cool! I wish I could do that!" Zatch said enthusiastically.

"Quite Zatch!.. Don't say anything, none of this makes sense." Kiyo said in a plane tone.

"Well how is this?" Bo-bobo said as the entire island turned into a classroom.

Kiyo said stood up in the front of the classroom with a professor's jacket on. " well first of all," he said. " how does a man jump out of a girls head, and her to live to tell the tale, I mean that's just wired. Also when Bo-bobo is on an entirely different show, and is not even a video game yet?"

"Exactly! That is what I'm talking about, but does any one believe me? … Noooo… no they don't!" Riku said, than did not finish as he saw a butterfly and ran across the classroom to go and catch it. "Weee!"

The classroom than turned back into the island and the desks disappeared.

"Recess!" Bo bo bo called out, and everyone ran in different directions, except Kiyo who was still confused and stood there aimlessly.

For some reason POnygon had popped out of no where and everyone but Kiyo started to play with him. "Hey! Ponygon! What's up?" Zatch said.

Ponygon stared, than said, "MERU!" and began to play with everyone.

Than to top things off with more popping up, Vas the Stampede from Trigun poked his head out of the sand next to Kiyo. " wow, that's were quick sand brings us." He said, than spotted Kiyo, " THIs WORld Is MAde Of Love And PEAce!" he said to Kiyo, his fingers in a peace sign. Kiyo stared nervously and took a step away, afraid that this nut would drag him in the sand. "GET a LIFE!" He said than ran away to a dark corner and rocked back and forth in fetal position.

Vash was confused,.." eh?" … he than spotted everyone else that were playing and crawled out of the sand and went to go and join them. "wanna learn n how to do love and peace?" he said to everyone as he ran towards them.

Umm… this was weirder than I remembered….. well if I at least amused you, confused you, made you laugh, or saw this is stupid… be happy because John and I are now going to create chapter 2! Be happy dasmniot! –strangles Kiyo-……..ehehehe… please R&R or I'm going to strangle Kiyo and Sora to death.!

Wooooooooo! O.0….


End file.
